figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Transcripts (Super Mega Extreme Cyber Ortek Flier 2005 X)
This page contains an unfinished transcript of Super Mega Extreme Cyber Ortek Flier 2005 X Intro Page One Millions of light years away, in some other galaxy somewhere, There is a star system full of life. It's called the Draco System, and though it's full of life, Life is wont to bring death, and war and destruction are constant in this system. Page Two Much of the destruction comes from a single world in the Draco System, inhabited by a single race of bionic dragonoids called the cyber orteks. These viciously strong and viciously cunning creatures wreak havoc on their neighboring worlds and their sentient inhabitants for very little reason, other than to satiate their dark lust for violence and superiority. Page Three Cyber ortek drones are sent off to the other worlds in the draco system one by one, alone, with nothing but their cybernetic bodies full of weapons. And these single ortek drones often annihilate entire armadas of The other sentient's finest ships... Page Four You'll be one of these drones. You're to travel to the other worlds in the Draco System. And you're to destroy things. That is your mission. That is your purpose. Races Lingons Lingons are an old and highly advanced race from the swamp world of Lingonite. There are thousands of varieties of Lingons (the most common is Ultranite), but all have the same general body structure: an 'arrowhead' - or 'boomerang'-shaped head, eight limbs (two tendrils, two claws, two small arms, and two long, thing legs that end in large hemispherical, four-toed feet), a tail, and bioluminescent eyes and 'eyebrows'. They communicate via light rather than sound ( they can't hear sound at all, in fact), forming 'word' by rapid coloured flashes of their eyes and 'eyebrows'. They can tell the difference between the colours #4400ff and #4500ff quite easily. The language of the lingons, which is imaginatively called 'Lingon', is the standard language in the Draco System. It can be written in symbols like human languages can, though the symbols (or combinations thereof) represent colours rather than sounds. Though lingons are highly advanced, much of their technology is based around arcane magic ('thaumaturgy') rather than electronics (though they do have great scientific skill and knowledge). This magic power is granted to them by their deity Yalort, who really does exist! The lingons, though non-violent, compassionate and empathetic by nature, still possess deadly weapons technology which they use often to ward off the constant invasions of Lingonite by the other races in the Draco System... For some reason that would seem odd to other races, the Lingons build their spacecraft in the shape of their heads... To them, that's just normal. A sacred tradition, or something. Cyber Orteks Cyber Orteks are the most savage and violent of the Draco System races, existing only to destroy others. They don't eat and they never fatigue. They can be described as 'bionic dragonoids': they have fleshy parts, but much of their bodies consist of mechanical parts. They are built rather than born. Cyber Orteks were originally built by some sadistic alien entity whose identity has been forgotten (if it was ever known in the first place), and since their initial creation they have learned how to reproduce themselves (ie they know how to use the machinery in their Birth Factories now, and how to make copies of that machinery). Cyber Orteks aren't exactly 'intelligent', as such, as much of their brains consist of computer programming, but they are cunning and are great strategists. ...Even though most of their 'strategies' consist of 'let's fly in there and blow stuff up!' They can use various languages, such as Lingon and other sounds-based ones, but when communicating amongst themselves, they use a form of binary computer code sent via a form of psionics to the recipient(s) brain(s) (this could be called a form of telepathy). Cyber Orteks are horribly powerful and are feared by most of the other races in the Draco System. A single Ortek has enough power to destroy an entire armada of its enemy's spacecraft. Triobots Triobots are a race of 'intelligent' robots that reside on the worlds of Tetreous Prime and Tetreous Alter. They vary greatly in appearance, though the basic drones have a 'triangular' head, two legs with pyramidal feet, and not much else. Except a large gun stored inside the cylinder on their back. They can fly by using boosters on their feet. Triobots feel no emotions. They neither love nor hate, or even like or dislike anything, and they never realise that what they are doing is wrong. They aim to conquer the entire Draco System so then they can reproduce more and conquer more. Their existences are monotonous, beginning when they are built in factories and ending when they are destroyed in battle. They never malfunction. Their civilization can be compared to that of ants; thousands of drones work for a larger, more important entity, all sharing a common mind. Individual deaths (or destructions) are ignored; more drones are just created to replace them. There is nothing but order in Triobot society. Though they're weak by themselves, Triobots possess massive numbers of drones, and attack in swarms. Crystaloids Crystaloids come from the world of Crystalite Their bodies are composed of a crystalline substance, which, though almost as hard as diamond, is also elastic and allows for limbs to be moved freely. They have a single red eye on their 'face' that seems to have numerous functions. They also have two sturdy forelegs and several tentacles near their rear which are made of a highly flexible type of crystal. They are transparent, but have no organic organs. Crystaloids are sentient, and are capable of crafting machines that can travel in space. They make their ships from crystal, which their planet mainly consists of anyway. Sythoids Sythoids are a semi-sentient race of winged creatures that reside on the small, barren world of Ngregka. They are believed to be the prototypes for the Cyber Orteks, created by the same unknown entity, but Sythoids are a lot weaker than Orteks and can't really do much at all. They aren't intelligent. Their minds are animalistic, but their implants give them a certain level of artificial intelligence. Mission Breifings If Ortekia is attempted early you receive this message: Go Away! What are you doing, Drone? You have no reason to return to Ortekia now. Tetreous Prime The Triobots - those triangular sentient robot things - are preparing some sort of great fleet that they may or may not intend to use to attack Ortekia, our homeworld. And we can't let them attack first! We're sending out Orteks all over their world to destroy their main Pyramidical Destroyercraft; you'll be one of these Orteks. What you basically have to do is fly through hordes of hostile triobots and their devices until you get to the PD. Then destroy it. That is your mission. Lingonite The Lingons have been annoying me (your captain) lately with their... their... everything! I don't like those Lingons at all! And, since I can, I'm ordering you and several others to go to their world and generally wreak destruction for no good reason! I'm quite certain they'll be prepared - seeing as I told them you'd be coming - so you'll most definitely have to fight through hordes of their ships. Destroy one of their Arcane Artillery Centers, or something. That is your mission. Crystalite Oh, I can't even be bothered thinking of a reason to send you on a mission this time. I mean, the aim would be the same - destroy everything and then a boss - but this time that's all I'm telling you. Go to Crystalite, fight a bunch of Crystaloid forces, and then destroy one of their motherships. Got it? Good. That is your mission. Category:Super Mega Extreme Cyber Ortek Flier 2005 X